Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to stay-in-place fascia forms and methods and equipment for installation thereof. Conventional construction methods for building bridges are known including those which use bridge brackets, scaffolding, and many other types of form support to support the loads from wet concrete. Fascia formwork is typically made from wood or steel and requires removal after the bridge is constructed. Known apparatus and methods involve substantial issues of safety and maintenance and protection of traffic (“MPT”). Known apparatus and methods also incur substantial labor cost, material cost, and costs associated with handling and disposal of such materials.
A common method of bridge building includes the use of bridge brackets installed along the fascia of the bridge and at or near the bottom of the bridge deck. Such brackets are typically installed with wooden forms that require removal after concrete placement. This method is labor intensive and results in high material costs. Moreover, disposal costs, MPT costs (if applicable), and safety costs are incurred.
Concrete paving machines are also known for bridge construction. Such machines use truss units to carry the machine and associated parts. They also use bogie wheel, rails, and screw jack adjustors to facilitate the paving process.